Kari Kamiya and the year at Hogwarts.
by insane TK
Summary: What will happen when Kari gets accepted into Hogwarts? Will Malfoy be expelled? I don't know i just wrote this. R/R pleez!!!


It was a Saturday Morning and Kari had just got up to the sound of Aqua. "Oh shut up Barbie girl." She said. She ran to the front door and got the mail. There was one with a strange symbol on it. It was addressed to "Kari Kamiya. Apartment 929. Odaiba Mansion. Japan." She opened it. A letter fell out. Tai came in. "Hey Kari what have you got there?" Asked her older brother. "Something. Now shoo. It's your turn to make breakfast." She shooed her brother out and unfolded her letter.   
  
"Dear Ms. Kari Kamiya,  
  
Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts! You have been chosen for a space in Witching class Level 4." "Great." Thought Kari. "I'm a witch." "We await your owl by no later then July 31 of this year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore Ph.D, M.A., B.O, A.D., O.Y.!, N.O., and every other abbreviation you can think of."  
  
She Opened the list of books she was supposed to get. "The Standard Book of Spells Level 4: by Miranda Goshawk." "Ghosts, Ghouls and Fuzzy li'l plushies: by MegaInsaneGatomon" and a list of others. Kari decided to keep this to herself.  
  
On July 20, Kari decided to look into this Hogwarts. She looked up http://www.hogwarts.com and found out that she was supposed to get to England in 10 days! "Oh crap." She thought to herself.  
  
That night, she heard a tap at the window in her room. She woke up to see a boy with messy black hair and reallllllly green eyes. "Hi Kari. I was sent by Dumbledore a few days ago to get you. Have you got your suitcase and bags? Ron's ready with the car if you've got too much." "Who are you?" Asked Kari. "I'm Harry Potter. And yes I've got a girlfriend, so don't bother asking." Said Harry. "What is this?" She asked. "OK OK OK...Her name's Hermione. Happy?" He said. He sounded annoyed. Harry came in and talked to Kari while she packed her bags."Ok. Lets' go." She said. "So how did you hear about Hogwarts?" Asked Harry. While he was loading Kari's case on his Fire Bolt. "I just got my letter. I'm supposed to go into the 4th year." Said Kari. "4th year?" Said Harry, disbelievingly. "Yup. You go there right?" Asked Kari. "Obviously. You think I could fly if I had gone to a Muggle School?" Said Harry. "Muggle?"asked Kari. "Jeez! You don't even know what a Muggle is?" Said Harry, disapprovingly. "No."said Kari in a small voice. "A 'muggle' is a person that has no magical blood in them whatsoever. My friend Neville was thought to be a Muggle until the year before he got his letter."said Harry. Kari was listening intently until she was just too tired and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.   
*****  
"Wake up! We're here!" Said Harry nudging Kari. "Huh-where are we Harry?" Asked Kari. "King's Cross of course!" Said Harry. "You have your ticket, right?" He asked. "Yep." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Kari looked worried but Harry took the paper, set it on the ground and whispered "Reparo!". It instantly changed back into a straight flat ticket. "Wow!" Said Kari, impressed. "It was nothing." Said Harry, blushing. Kari looked at the ticket. "Hmm..it says here we have to get on the Hogwarts Express at 11:00 on platform 9¾." She said Bewildered. "Here." Said Harry. He took Kari's hand and led her towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Harry! Stop we're going to crash!" Said Kari in an urgent whisper. But Harry ignored her and kept walking. They kept walking until they saw a huge scarlet steam engine and a sign that said "9 and three quarters." "You can open your eyes now," he said to Kari. "Come on! I want you to meet Hermione and Ron. Ron's older brothers are twins and are practical jokers so don't take anything from them! Got it?" He said Seriously. "O-ok,"said Kari nervously. She went with Harry towards a tall girl and a boy with a head that looked as if it was on fire. "Harry!" Yelled Hermione. She ran towards him and kissed him in front of everyone. She wasn't nervous. "Good to see you too Hermione,"said Harry to her. He was blushing redder than ever now. "Who's this?" asked Ron. "Oh, this is Kari. Over the summer, Dumbledore asked me to give her her letter personally."Explained Harry. "Why?" Asked Hermione. "I don't know." Replied Harry. All through this Kari was feeling smaller and smaller and smaller. Hermione took her to a quiet corner of the platform. "Listen." she said to Kari. "If Ron, Seamus, Dean or worst yet...Malfoy come on to you, tell me immediately." she said. "And don't be nervous." she said. "Especially in front of Professor Snape. He favors his students over everyone else. Nobody likes him." said Hermione. She took her back to the boys who were boarding the train that would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
*****  
  
On the train, Harry gave Kari a bag of mixed Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, (in case you didn't know, those are wizard currency) Ron showed her Pig, (his owl by rights called Pigwidgeon) and for some strange reason, Pig listened to her. "More than I could ever do." said Ron under his breath. Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) purred around her (partly because kari was wearing a shirt that Gatomon had slept in once) and Kari became a bit more comfortable around them. On the train, she met Seamus Finnigan, Dean, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy and his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. "So Kari what is your favorite kind of Jellybean?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him, glaring. "Red." she said. "Have you ever tasted an ink-flavored one before?" asked Ron again. "Ink? There's no such thing! I doubt I ever will."said Kari confidently. "Oh really?" said Ron, fake surprised. He tossed her a blue Jellybean and Kari popped it in her mouth and spit it out again. It hit Ron straight in the forehead. "Ew! What are those?" she said. "Bertie Botts every flavored Beans." said Hermione. She looked at Ron as if to say 'Grow up, moron!' "Here. Try this one." said Harry. He tossed her another blue one. "Mm...this one's good." she said. "They can come in every flavour! Just like it says. My older brother George had a booger-flavored one once." He popped a brownish one in his mouth and then swallowed. "Hm! I can't put my finger on that one." He reached back for another one. Hermione, Harry and Kari were laughing their heads off. "What?" he said. He looked over his shoulder and turned white. Pig had just taken a huge dump on Ron's beans.   
  
*****  
  
At Hogwarts, after Kari had met Dumbledore, Prfessor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Nearly Headless Nick and the others it was time for the sorting hat.  
As McGonagall set the hat on the stool, it started singing.  
  
Oh I'm the sorting hat, you hear?  
I speak inside a persons ear.  
To find out stuff both far and near,  
and find out where you go this year.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where people are nice and true.  
First years: listen! Mark my words,  
they will be nice to you.  
In Ravenclaw, You might belong,  
If you've a big, bold heart.  
In Ravenclaw, the people there  
are really really smart.  
In hufflepuff love is the word  
and friendship is it's meaning.  
In Hufflepuff you might belong  
where you might have your gleaming.  
Slytherin, Oh slytherin,  
Power-hungry people,  
In Slytherin you'll make good friends,  
With out one single steeple.  
So mark my words,  
at Hogwarts school,  
You will go far in your own house!  
HOGWARTS IS COOL!!!  
  
The whole Hall burst into applause as the Hat finished it's song. "Allen, Robina!" a small girl stepped forward. A minute later the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Banger, Keith!" "RAVENCLAW!!!"  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Kamiya, Kari!" Kari stepped forward. "Hmm...said a small voice in her ear. "A fourth year! My goodness! You're so late!" said the hat. "I got the letter late." thought Kari. "I see. Now where shall I put you?" The hat was silent for a moment but then it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the table in the middle jumped up and cheered. Kari stepped up there and sat next to Hermione who gave her a high-five.  
  
"Lorien, Will!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Malfoy, Oliver!" "I didn't know Malfoy had a brother!" said Hermione. Malfoy scowled. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" "WHAT?" said Harry. 


End file.
